Mindwipe (Transformers)
Mindwipe is the name of two fictional characters in the Transformers toy line and fictional series by Hasbro. Both are Decepticons. Transformers: Generation 1 Mindwipe is a Decepticon Headmaster who transforms into a bat. Mindwipe's tech spec describes him as a mystic who spends more time trying to contact the electromagnetic essences of long-dead Decepticons than talking to live ones. His electromagnetic probings sometimes intercept television broadcasts from Earth. Mindwipe is binary-bonded to Vorath, Nebulon's former Science Minister, who was expelled because of illegal experiments. In the Japanese fiction, Vorath is a small, completely mechanical Decepticon from the planet Master, who transforms into the head of the larger robot. The larger Wipe body he controls is a non-living machine. The Headmaster component is named Vorath on the Japanese box, but he is only referred to as Wipe in the Japanese animated series. Mindwipe was named the 8th oddest thing that G1 Transformers transform into by Topless Robot. Marvel Comics Note: UK-only stories are in italics. Mindwipe originally appeared in the four issue The Transformers: Headmasters comic, where he was binary bonded to his Headmaster partner Vorath. Issue #248 of the Marvel UK Transformers comic featured a story called "Fallen Star", where Starscream began to doubt himself, despite being of the most powerful Transformers. Soundwave, Mindwipe and Weirdwolf feared Starscream would attack, but Starscream thought they were laughing at him behind his back. Leaving Starscream came across the Autobots Chainclaw, Cloudburst and Getaway, who were assigned by Optimus Prime to spy on him. Starscream soundly defeated all three Autobots and regained his self confidence. He last appeared in the US Generation 1 series in issue #75, "On the Edge of Extinction". Mindwipe made an appearance in the Decepticon forces under the command of Megatron in issue #7 of the Marvel Generation 2 comic series, in a story called "New Dawn". Megatron lead his Decepticons against Jhiaxus's second generation Cybertronians near the moon of Tykos. The Decepticons were defeated and Megatron left injured, presumed dead, but swearing revenge.http://www.seibertron.com/comics/view.php?comic_id=113 Animated series Mindwipe only appeared in the U.S. Transformers TV series in the 3-part episode "The Rebirth". In the Japanese Headmasters animated series Mindwipe was one of the featured Decepticon Headmasters through the series. He last appeared in episode 35, "The Final Showdown on Earth Part 2". Manga The Mindwipe appeared among the Decepticon forces in Masterforce manga #6, "The Battle Begins! Earth: The United Universe Federation!" http://www.tfarchive.com/comics/japanese/manga.php#masterforce Dreamwave Productions , Bludgeon and Mindwipe]] Mindwipe was one of the members of the Chaos Trinity in the second War Within series. In this series he turns into a Cybertronian jet and isn't a Headmaster yet. When Megatron and Autobot leader Optimus Prime disappeared in an accident with a Space Bridge, the Autobot and Decepticon forces splintered into smaller factions. Bludgeon became leader of the Chaos Trinity, which consisted of him, Bugly and Mindwipe. The Chaos Trinity was devoted to expanding its members' knowledge of the mystic arts. The Chaos Trinity acted as master manipulators, tricking others into doing their work for them. For instance, when Shockwave's faction developed Trypticon, the Chaos Trinity tipped off the Autobots under Prowl where it was being tested. The Chaos Trinity came into the service of the Fallen, an ancient Transformer who betrayed Primus and was now an agent of Unicron. The Fallen promised to expand their mystic powers in return for their loyalty, after threatening to kill them if they didn't join him. Attacking a meeting between Jetfire and Shockwave, hypnotising the former and incapacitating the latter, they were then beaten by Grimlock, who had come because he believed that Jetfire was betraying them. However, this was all part of a bigger set-up by the Fallen, who easily defeated the Dinobot leader. Then battling the Protectobots and kidnapping Hot Spot, the Trinity took him to the Fallen for an arcane ritual. However, they were attacked by Shockwave's Decepticons. Shockwave personally gunned down Mindwipe, with Bugly falling to a combined barrage. Bludgeon fled, but was blasted by a teleporting Skywarp ' Toys *Generation 1'' Mindwipe with Vorath (1987) :A new mold. Mindwipe came with Vorath and a gun accessory.http://www.cobraislandtoys.com/tf/1987/mindwipe.html Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Mindwipe is a Decepticon who transforms into a Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk stealth fighter. He has the power to mesmerize other robots, and has hordes of mesmerized robots who do his bidding as he stays safely up in the air.http://www.oafe.net/yo/tfm2_ld.php According to the Hasbro web site Bludgeon is his closest comrade, and Optimus Prime his arch enemy. Despite the greater size of an F-117 Nighthawk, Mindwipe is officially listed as standing only 22 feet tall on the Hasbro web site, however the site is full of errors from copying stats of older characters to new ones.Hasbro.com - Mindwipe Cyber Missions Mindwipe premieres in episode #5 of Hasbro's online Cyber Missions series. He hypnotizes Ironhide in a cave full of energon, but Optimus Prime saves his fellow Autobot. Mindwipe later appears in Cyber Missions #10 where he and Starcream attempt to steal back the energon from Ratchet and Sideswipe Toys *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Voyager Mindwipe (2010) :Part of the N.E.S.T. Global Alliance sub-line, this figure transforms from F-117 Nighthawk to robot. Also has connecting points on the top of his fighter mode to accommodate Scout Class Skystalker.TFW2005.com - Mindwipehttp://www.oafe.net/yo/tfm2_mindw.php :The mold for this figure was also used for Dreadwing (a Tokyo Toy Show exclusive redeco)TFW2005.com - Tokyo Toy Show Exclusives Revealed: Elite Guard Prowl and Dreadwing/Smokescreen and the Autobot Strafe in the Transformers: Reveal the Shield line. Transformers: Timelines Another Mindwipe appeared in the Transformers Animated setting. His tech spec appeared on a lithograph sold at Botcon 2011.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqUnSuhQ0Ok Fun Publications After the events of Transformers Animated the Stunticons set up a Stunt Convoy show in the city of Kaon and used it as cover to attempt to break Megatron out of his detention at Trypticon. Their efforts were thwarted thanks to the efforts of Cheetor, Optimus Prime and Sideswipe. The Stunticons were placed in detention with Megatron and an attempt to rescue them was made by the Decepticons Blot, Mindwipe, Oil Slick, Scalpel, Sky-Byte and Strika. References Category:Comics characters introduced in 1987 Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional aircraft Category:Fictional bats Category:Headmasters (Transformers)